Portrait of a Killer
In this mission, United Liberty Paper wants Niko to kill Adam Dimayev, the Russian owner of an imports/exports company who is financing terrorist activity. Description Niko Bellic is sent by United Liberty Paper to finish off Adam Dimayev and his goons. Niko goes over to a compound in Dukes. There he kills Dimayev and his goons. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Your contact will send you a picture of the target. Read the message when it arrives *Get a cop car *Access the police computer *Use the police computer to locate your target *Go to Dimayev's hangout *Dimayev is there with his guards. Eliminate them all Enemies *Dimayev's goons *Adam Dimayev Walkthrough After the initial cutscene, United Liberty Paper will message you a photo of the target. You must acquire a police car to access the computer's search-by-photo option, in order to get Dimayev's location on your radar, in East Island City. Jump onto Adam Dimayev's property and go to the right of the compound. Dimayev himself is in the doorway of the small trailer on the right side of the first tier of the compound. If you fail to kill him in this spot but alert him and his goons to your presence, he will flee toward the roof where you will have the option of killing him or letting him go. Either way, his goons must be eliminated. An easy way to ensure killing Dimayev before he flees is to snipe at him from the bushes across the street. The entire first tier of guys can be eliminated in this fashion without one of their bullets reaching you. If you fail to or opt not to eliminate Dimayev out front, he will flee to the roof of the small building on the second tier of the compound. Gain cover behind a car or dumpster and kill the goons on the first tier (if you haven't already sniped them all). Climb the ladder or walk around the wall on right side to reach the second tier. Another smattering of guards awaits; climbing onto a shipping container to gain the higher ground is a good strategy here. Climbing more containers, you'll reach the roof to finish off Adam. Kill Dimayev, and then leave the area. Niko will automatically phone United Liberty Paper and tell him that he "served his purpose." Video Walkthrough j6mZCAWBuqQ Deaths * Adam Dimayev - Killed by Niko on orders of U.L Paper . * Unnamed Russian Goon (optional) - Killed by Niko for attempting to kill him. Trivia * If you had first killed Adam Dimayev before he can flee to the roof then you killed his remaining goons until the last one (the last guard on the roof of the small building on the second tier of the compound). He's still shooting at you but when you reach him close enough, he would throw his gun then you will have the option of killing him or letting him go. de:Portrait of a Killer es:Portrait of a Killer pl:Portrait of a Killer Category:Choices Category:Missions in GTA IV